Reindeer Games (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Mari and Ilna)
by ilna
Summary: The group visits a reindeer farm in New Jersey. Part 4 of the 6th annual McRoll in the REAL World Holiday Marathon.


**Notes:** Huge thanks to Ilna's wonderful SIL for inspiring this story and sharing all the details from her own trip to the reindeer farm yesterday.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Reindeer Games (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Ilna and Mari)_

"... _you'll go down in his-tor-eeeeeeee_!" Grace, Kaitlyn Jacob, Joan and DJ sang as Angie clapped happily, her eyes shining with excitement.

Catherine smiled as she walked into the kitchen with a bag of confectioners sugar she'd gotten from the pantry.

"Angie sing, Mommy!" the two year old said from her seat on Grace's lap.

"I heard. Good job, baby girl." She dropped a kiss on her daughter's head. "Are you helping decorate the reindeer cookies?" She pointed to the cut out cookies that had cooled and were being iced.

"See! Wain-deew," Angie nodded and held up a colorfully iced treat.

"That's beautiful." Catherine grinned at the icing-covered kids. "You're all working really hard to help Nonna. Oh, Grace, the green blush looks awesome," she teased the teenager whose cheek held the remnants of Angie's icing covered handprint.

Grace tickled her cousin's tummy. "Worth it for the hugs and kisses I got when I let her put all the sprinkles on the first cookie."

" 'Pinkas!" Angie pointed as Steve and Danny walked into the kitchen. "Daddy, Danno, see!"

"Woah, those are definitely the best reindeer cookies I've ever seen," Steve said as he knelt next to DJ and surveyed the trays. "Great job."

"We made the antlers on these with chocolate sprinkles, see?" DJ showed him with a dazzling smile.

"Tell Uncle Steve and Danno about the reindeer, Kaitlyn," Grace prompted with a kiss to Angie's cheek. "Num, Angie, you taste like icing."

"Tell us what?" Danny pulled a chair over for himself as Steve and Catherine sat on either side of DJ and Jacob.

"Yeah, tell 'em!" Jacob said. "I bet they don't know."

"Know what?" Steve looked at Nonna's grin and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Kaitlyn taught all of us something, and now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense." Nonna nodded at the young teen whose confidence was blossoming more every time she saw and Skyped with her.

"Well, I googled reindeer, so we could show Angie a real one, and I realized I didn't know much about them, so I read two articles."

"Of course you did," Danny said, proudly and her eyes sparkled.

"So, I found out that reindeer are the same as caribou. They're the same animals, and female reindeer have antlers too. Antlers are kind of branched out bones that fall off and grow back every year. All of the deer families, like moose and elk have them, but the only females that have antlers are reindeer."

"I never knew that," Catherine said as she iced eyes and a red nose on a cookie.

"Wait, that's not the best part," Grace chuckled.

Kaitlyn continued as Danny snatched a cookie, said, "Taste test," and took a bite.

"So, male reindeer shed their antlers at the end of the mating season in early December, while females keep their antlers all winter."

When Kaitlyn smiled, Catherine snorted a laugh. "Oh, my God, that's perfect."

"What?" Steve and Danny said together, then each realized what the fact meant to the younger kids.

"Any reindeer we see in December are females!" Jacob explained. He'd always assumed they were boys when he'd believed in Santa. "So Santa's reindeer…"

"Are girls…" Steve said with a chuckle.

"Exactly!" Nonna clapped. "Now it all makes sense."

"What does?" Danny asked.

"It's simple, Daniel." She patted her grandson's cheek. "That's why Santa Claus can go all around the world and see all the children in one night and never be late. You know how men hate to ask for directions. He doesn't have to. All his reindeer are girls," she finished with a laugh and everyone joined her.

"They're good at directions like Aunt Catherine," Jacob clarified.

"And none of the names except Rudolph are boy names," Joan added. "Nobody ever sees them up close 'cause we're always asleep, so people must've just thought they were boy reindeer because in the old days they didn't know girls are just as good at everything." Her ponytail bounced as she nodded to punctuate her point and Catherine reached out for a fist bump.

"Exactly right."

"Wait till I tell Mama and Daddy!" Joan grinned.

"I bet Cody and Mom never even knew that, Kaitlyn," Jacob said. "You're gonna be a vet or zookeeper for sure."

She beamed.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any for the surprise," Danny said, looking at Nonna, Steve and Catherine.

"Surprise?" DJ asked, straightening in his chair.

"How'd you all like to see some real reindeer, up close and personal?"

Kaitlyn gasped, along with Jacob, Joan, and DJ. "Are we going to a reindeer farm?" she asked, practically vibrating with excitement. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, _are we_?"

The kids all looked at the adults for confirmation and received four smiles in answer.

Grace, who was in on the surprise, nodded. "Danno booked us at a reindeer farm about an hour away."

"We're going to see reindeer!" Kaitlyn cried, with Jacob-levels of excitement in her voice.

"Yay!" Joan said, jumping up and dancing around the kitchen. "_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_," she sang, grabbing DJ's hand and pulling him up with her.

"_Had a very shiny nose!_" they sang together.

Angie squealed at their excitement, wiggling off of Grace's lap and running to join in.

"We're going to see Santa's reindeer, Angie!" Joan said.

"Wain-deew!" she echoed excitedly.

"And I have a feeling I know exactly what song we'll be hearing the whole drive," Danny said with a grin, grabbing another cookie.

Steve nudged him. "Hey, Rudolph, save some for the elves."

"Don't be a grinch, Steven," Danny shot back.

"That's not being a grinch–"

"Okay, boys," Nonna stepped in before they could go any further. "Let's wrap up some reindeer cookies for you to take on the drive."

"Cookies!" Angie echoed, ears always primed for that particular word.

Grace grinned. "And just wait till you see what we get to feed the reindeer."

* * *

**Edelweiss Farm, Hunterton County, New Jersey **

As soon as the family exited the cars, Kaitlyn clasped her hands and turned to Casey, who was at her side.

"Look, cats! Aren't they beautiful?" Stepping forward and kneeling, she held out a hand and cooed, "Hi babies, aren't you pretty?" as several of the farm's resident cats nuzzled her hands and each other.

"They can tell, you know," a tall, barrel chested man said as he approached the family. " When you're an animal lover. That's Snowball and Mittens. And you're my party of twenty. Hi, I'm Gary."

Danny stepped to the front and offered his hand. "Danny Williams, we spoke on the phone."

"How ya doin'?" Gary said as they shook hands. He smiled. "It's not often one family fills an entire appointment slot." He turned to the younger kids. DJ and Joan each held one of Catherine's hands as Steve carried Angie. Jacob had caught up to Kaitlyn and they were straightening up from petting the cats with Casey and Grace as the others gathered around to listen to Gary's speil.

"So you guys ready to meet the reindeer? They're cousins to the ones you know from the North Pole."

"We're all cousins!" Joan announced as she tugged her blue _Frozen_ hat down over her ears. "We're from California." She indicated her parents. "And our Aunt Deb, is too. She's at Nonna's with Grandma Ang."

"Gary doesn't really need to know all that, peanut," Mary said, chuckling.

"C'mon, cousins, let's meet some reindeer!" Gary said with a grin as he motioned for everyone to follow him and started towards the paddock next to a brightly colored barn.

"Uh uh, leave that on," Steve said as Angie made a grab for her hat. "It's cold here."

"Coooold he'we," she repeated, while keeping one hand on the edge of her snowflake patterned hat.

Cody stepped next to Steve to distract her. "Angie, look." He breathed out heavily. "It's so cold you can see your breath."

When she looked back at Steve and he did the same with a smile, she grabbed at the misty breath. "Ooh."

"Now that's interesting you bring that up," Gary said, stopping at a table near the barn. "You won't see any reindeer breath today."

Kaitlyn nodded excitedly. "I read about that! Their noses are designed to save the heat as they exhale."

"That's exactly right," Gary said, smiling. "You seem to know what you're talking about, my friend."

"Kaitlyn knows lots about animals," Jacob said proudly. "Even reindeer."

"Is that so?" Gary said. He winked at Kaitlyn. "Good to know. I may need your help if I forget any of my facts."

Kaitlyn beamed, glancing back at Jenna who squeezed her shoulder.

Gary surveyed the group. "So, ya'll are here to see some reindeer, and I'm here to make sure you learn a little something today as well. But this isn't just me talking at you. Feel free to ask me questions whenever they pop into your head. And I'm going to ask you a few as well, starting right now. Who can tell me the most recognizable part of the reindeer?"

"The red nose!" Joan said, shooting her hand in the air.

Gary laughed. "That's certainly the most recognizable part of one particular reindeer, but what about all of 'em?"

"The antlers," Kaitlyn said.

"That's what I was looking for," Gary said. "Yep, all reindeer have antlers, the boys and the girls." He reached down into a large crate and pulled out two large sets of antlers.

"Whoa!" Jacob said, eyes widening.

"These are antlers from some of our beloved reindeer who have passed on after long, happy lives here on our farm," Gary said. "Who can guess which antlers were from a male reindeer and which were from a female?"

"What do you think, pumpkin?" Aaron asked Joan.

"I don't know," she said, and looked at Kaitlyn. "Which is which?"

Kaitlyn smiled. "I have a pretty good idea, but I don't want to answer all the questions. Someone else should get a chance."

"I bet the big one is the male," Dylan said. "Male animals are usually bigger than females."

"That's right," Gary said. "A male's antlers can measure up to 51 inches."

"Wow," Joseph said.

"Is that big?" DJ asked.

"It is," Steve said. "Hey, Jacob, hold your arms out like this." He demonstrated with his own wingspan.

Jacob copied his pose.

"That's a little more than 50 inches," Steve said, nodding at Jacob whose eyes widened as he looked between his spread arms.

"Whoa!" DJ and Joan both said.

"Thanks," Gary said, giving Steve a grateful nod. "I think I'm gonna use that trick for all my presentations from now on. There's usually a kid close to the right height." He lifted the larger antlers. "So these were from a male reindeer, and I'm going to have you carefully pass them around so everyone can hold them. Key word there is 'carefully,' and that means no trying to lift them and put them on your head." Joan and DJ looked at each other and giggled, covering their mouths. Gary grinned. "Everyone came here with two eyes and we want them to leave with that same number."

"Amen to that," Danny said.

"Here," Gary said, stepping over to where Cody, Jadon, and Jess stood at the edge of the group's semi-circle. "Pass those around."

As they passed the antlers around, Gary explained how the antlers have a main beam and several branches, with the tip of each called a point.

"I thought reindeer antlers were fuzzy," Jenna said as she and Kaitlyn examined them.

Gary started to answer, but stopped himself and looked at Kaitlyn instead, raising his eyebrows in question.

Kaitlyn smiled and explained, "They are when the reindeer's new antlers are growing, but eventually it dries up and the reindeer rubs it all off on rocks or trees and then they look like this."

"Exactly right," Gary said. "Reindeer growing antlers are sometimes said to be 'in velvet' because that's what the antlers feel like."

"Kaitlyn told us the boy reindeers' antlers fall off," DJ said. "So all of Santa's reindeer are girls."

"Well, Kaitlyn really knows her stuff," Gary said. "She's exactly right. Males shed their antlers in November while females keep theirs through the winter until the calves are born in May."

"Angie do!" Angie cried, clapping her hands together as Kaitlyn turned toward her with the antlers.

"Daddy will help you, baby girl," Catherine said. "Those antlers are bigger than you are."

Angie bounced excitedly as Steve took the antlers from Kaitlyn and knelt down so Angie could touch them.

"Ohhhh," she said, running her hand over the bone.

"Is that smooth?" Elizabeth asked.

Angie nodded. "Moove," she said. She looked back at Catherine and DJ. "DJ feew," she said, reaching for his hand.

"Go ahead, honey," Catherine encouraged.

DJ stepped forward and touched the surface of one of the branches. "Wow," he said quietly. He carefully placed a fingertip on one of the points.

"Do you want to try and hold them?" Steve asked. "See how heavy they are?"

DJ looked up at him, eyes widening uncertainly.

"I'll help you," Steve assured him.

"Okay," DJ said, nodding in relief.

Catherine gently guided Angie back so Steve could pass the antlers to DJ. He dipped a little under the weight but Steve kept his own hands close.

"There you go," Steve said, smiling at him proudly.

"Aren't they heavy?" Jacob said. "Can you believe the reindeer walk around with those on their heads?"

"DJ ho'ed dem, Mommy," Angie said, pointing proudly.

"He is," Catherine said, kneeling by her and smiling over at DJ. "Great job, honey."

Gary smiled, watching the family. As they passed the antlers over to Elizabeth and Joseph, he asked, "Who has an idea of what the reindeer use their antlers for?"

"To fight," Dylan said immediately.

"Yep," Gary confirmed. "That's one way they use them. And not just males, either. Females will fight off reindeer of either sex, or predators like wolves. Any other ideas?"

"Bet the ladies like the males with the biggest antlers," Jadon said.

"And you would be right," Gary said with a nod. "Males use their antlers to woo females."

"What's woo, Mama?" Joan asked.

Mary snorted and looked at her husband. "I think your Daddy can answer that question better."

"Gee, thanks," he quipped, giving her a nudge. He looked at Joan, pondering his words a moment. "It's when a boy shows off to impress a girl so she'll like him."

"Like when you wear your black jeans Mama says she likes because your butt looks cute?"

Jadon bark laughed before Jess could elbow him quiet while Mary's chin dropped to her chest and Aaron's eyes widened.

"When did you hear …" he started, glancing over toward Steve only to realize everyone was now laughing. He sighed, shaking his head. Reaching over, he tugged on the flap of Joan's hat, chuckling himself. "Yeah, pumpkin, that's wooing."

* * *

"Now that you've all held the antlers, would you like to meet a reindeer?" Gary asked.

"Yes, yes yes!" Kaitlyn cried excitedly before even the younger kids could say anything.

"A special friend of mine will bring one out," Gary said, knocking the opening line of 'Jingle Bells' against the barn wall.

"That's Jingle Bells!" DJ said.

Gary winked. "He's a little busy this time of year, but he hung around just for you."

The barn door opened and they heard the sound of jingle bells followed by a "Ho ho ho!"

"Santa!" Joan squealed as a man in a red suit and fluffy white beard led a reindeer out of the barn.

"Reindeer!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "Ohh, she's beautiful!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Santa said. "I'd like to introduce you to Blitzen."

Joseph leaned over to whisper to Elizabeth. "Is it just me, or does Santa look about twenty?"

Elizabeth chuckled.

"His suit is nicer than mine, but at least I looked about the right age."

"Blitzen is our top model here, and loves to have her picture taken," Gary said to the group. He nodded to where a tripod was set up. "But she gets a little lonely in the pictures by herself. Would anyone like to join her?"

"Yes yes yes!" Kaitlyn said, clapping excitedly. "Can we take a picture with her, Mom?"

"Of course, honey," Jenna said. "Let's do a family picture."

"We can do as many as you'd like," Gary said. "Looks like we've got a lot of family configurations here, and then maybe one big group shot?"

"That would be perfect," Elizabeth said.

"Ohh, and we can show Nonna and Grandma Ang and Aunt Deb!" Joan said excitedly.

"They'll love that," Catherine said.

As the Allens headed over first, Gary explained they would take the picture first and then could pet Blitzen. "She loves getting petted but it does distract her for the picture."

"Thought she was a professional," Danny quipped.

"Danno," Grace said, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone say, 'reindeer'!" Gary said, standing behind the camera.

"Reindeer!" the Allens chorused.

"Perfect," Gary said.

"Now can we pet her?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Go right ahead," Santa said. "From her shoulder on back."

"Ohhhh," Kaitlyn said as she felt the reindeer for the first time.

"There's so much hair!" Jacob said.

"There is," Gary agreed. "Reindeer live in some the coldest places in the arctic, but they are so well-adapted to their environment, they're actually more likely to overheat than freeze."

"Really?" Casey asked, surprised.

Gary nodded. "They have thousands of hairs per square inch to keep them well insulated."

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said, still petting Blitzen. "Even on their hooves!"

"That's right."

"They got hair on their feet?" Jacob asked, looking down.

"Oh," Joan said. "Like Grandpa."

Mary stifled a laugh and reached around to cover Joan's mouth. "Okay, peanut, I think you've shared enough family details today."

"Kid tells it like it is," Jadon said, grinning. "Can't blame her for that."

"Wein-deew, Mommy, wein-deew!" Angie said, tugging Catherine's hand as she tried to move toward Blitzen.

"Do you mind if we go next?" Catherine asked the others.

"Of course not," Gabby said, waving them forward.

"Wein-deew!" Angie bubbled excitedly, reaching for the reindeer as Catherine lifted her and they walked over to Blitzen.

"We're going to take a picture, then you can pet her," Catherine said.

Steve looked at DJ. "Ready for a family picture?"

DJ's eyes brightened at the word 'family' and he took Steve's offered hand. They joined Catherine and Angie, arranging themselves next to Santa and the reindeer.

"Hi, Sanna!" Angie said, waving to him.

"Hello there," he said. "What's your name?"

"Angie," she said. She pointed. "Dat Mommy, dat DJ, dat Daddy."

Santa chuckled. "Thank you for the introductions. This is Blitzen."

"Wein-deew!"

"That's right," Gary said from behind the camera. "Everyone look over here and say, 'reindeer'!"

Angie pulled her hat off just as everyone else said, "Reindeer!"

Gary laughed. "Okay, take two. Though that one's also a keeper."

Steve got Angie's hat back on. Once the picture was taken, Catherine leaned Angie closer to Blitzen. "Now you can pet her. Gently, baby girl, just like with Cammie."

"Wif Cammie," Angie murmured as she touched the reindeer's back. "Ohhh sof'."

"Go ahead, DJ," Steve said, petting Blitzen.

DJ reached a hand out and felt the hair. "Wow," he said quietly.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Steve asked. "Did you ever think you'd be this close to one of Santa's reindeer?"

"Never ever," DJ said, mesmerized by the experience.

Steve squeezed his shoulder. "You know what, buddy? Me either."

* * *

After they'd taken numerous pictures with various family configurations and one large group shop, Gary invited them to follow him to the large paddock to feed the other reindeer.

"Ohh, they look so excited," Kaitlyn said at the front of the group.

"They know what's coming," Gary said with a grin. He opened the paddock while Santa passed out animal crackers. "They're great with people, and you can feed 'em, they'll eat right out of your hands." He addressed Steve who was holding Angie. "Just watch little missy there, we don't want her getting bumped around underfoot."

"Got it." Steve nodded and followed the rest of the family into the fenced area. He had no intention of letting Angie run around a paddock full of animals that weighed up to 400 pounds, but he appreciated the farmer's focus on safety.

"Ohhh!" Angie bounced in his arms. "Daddy, go see!"

"Okay, okay, but you stay with Daddy, understand?"

She nodded, pointing at Catherine who was feeding a reindeer a few feet away as DJ petted its back gently. "Angie do!"

Joining them, Steve held the two year old out and she petted the huge animal with her usual fearless enthusiasm. "DJ, Mommy! See wein-deew!"

"We see, she's a very nice reindeer, isn't she?" Catherine said and kissed her daughter's rosy-from-the-cold cheek.

Another reindeer moseyed over to where the older kids were standing and Kaitlyn was vibrating with joy. "Isn't she beautiful, Mom? Look at her eyes, she's very smart, can't you just tell?"

"She likes you," Gary observed. "Just like the cats. They can tell." He looked between the girl who was murmuring softly to the huge animal and Jenna. "Animals can always tell who loves 'em."

"Hard to believe she was timid around Cammie a few years ago, hmm?" Joseph said as he fed a third reindeer an animal cracker next to Elizabeth and Danny.

"She's really come into her own," Elizabeth said and Cody nodded, his expression one of pride in his little sister, who was now feeding the reindeer with Joan as Aaron and Mary stood close by.

"They tickle your hands when they eat!" Joan said. "DJ, don't they tickle?" she called out.

"He's eating from my hand!" DJ said breathlessly. "He likes me."

Catherine bent and kissed his cheek. "Of course he does."

"That's right, you're one outstanding kid, and animals can always tell. You heard Gary." Danny confirmed as he gave Catherine's shoulder a squeeze.

"Danno, look," Grace laughed as she took a reindeer-selfie with Kaitlyn, Casey and Jess.

Gabby stepped up beside him and chuckled, telling Steve, "Good thing they're cold weather animals because Grace and Kaitlyn would absolutely be figuring a way to adopt one at home."

"That'd be funnier if it wasn't totally true." Danny shook his head. "I've said it before, if Grace had her way, we'd own a zoo."

"Cookie!" Angie said, eating one of the animal crackers meant for the reindeer.

DJ laughed. "Angie! Those are for the reindeer!"

Angie cocked her head. "Fo' da wein-deew?"

"Like this," DJ said and held an animal cracker out in the palm of his hand to one of the reindeer who eagerly ate it up.

"Do you think you can share with the reindeer?" Steve asked.

Angie nodded. "Fo' da wein-deew," she said again, this time holding the animal cracker out as DJ had done. Steve leaned down so she was closer and the reindeer ate the proffered treat. Angie squealed and clapped. "Mo'! Mo' cookie fo' da wein-deew!"

Catherine smiled, leaning down to give DJ a little hug from behind. "You did a great job showing Angie what to do."

He beamed. "I did?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

Dylan, overhearing the conversation, nodded. "When you've got little siblings, you gotta remember they like to do what you do. So you can show 'em the right way to do stuff."

DJ's eyes widened and he looked over at Angie who was happily feeding another reindeer from Steve's arms. He glanced at Catherine who was smiling warmly, then looked back at Dylan and nodded.

"I'll remember," he said, quiet but firm.

* * *

After the reindeer had their fill of animal crackers, Gary passed out red "reindeer noses" and took the group to the farmhouse for hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Well, I think we found Angie's new favorite drink," Joseph said, grinning at his granddaughter's toothy smile and substantial chocolate mustache beneath her red nose.

Elizabeth beamed, snapping a picture.

"I've never been to any other reindeer farms," Jacob said, wiping his own mustache on his shirt sleeve and dislodging his red nose in the process. "But I bet this is the best one ever!"

"Yeah!" Joan agreed, putting another marshmallow in her cup.

"Hey, peanut, you want some hot chocolate with your marshmallows?" Mary teased.

"I've got some," Joan said, the joke going over her head.

"Well, thank you," Gary said in response to Jacob's compliment. "Ya'll have been a great group."

"Thank you so much for sharing your reindeer with us," Kaitlyn said. "And Snowball and Mittens," she added, smiling down at the cat in her lap.

"You are very welcome. Can't imagine you see a lot of reindeer in Hawaii," he said. "Aside from Christmas Eve, of course."

"I just wish there was some snow," Jacob said, trying to hide his disappointment but failing miserably.

"You know, Jacob, I've been checking the forecast pretty regularly," Danny said, "and I'm no meteorologist, but I think I can say, with some degree of confidence …" He trailed off, eyeing the kids one by one.

"What?" Jacob exploded finally. "_What?_"

"That we'll have a white Christmas here in New Jersey."

"Yes!" Jacob cried, jumping out of his seat. "Snow!"

Jenna grinned, looking at Gabby beside her. "He's as excited about snow as Kaitlyn was about the reindeer."

"Being around the kids to experience all the joys of the season is making everything just that little bit more magical, wouldn't you say?"

Jenna looked around at the kids young and old, all wearing red noses, their cheeks still rosy from the cold air and their eyes bright from the excitement of the reindeer and the prospect of snow. She smiled broadly, her heart as full as it had ever been.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Join us tomorrow for Christmas Eve!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
